The New Coach of Seirin
by mintykitty
Summary: She's bright, she's cute, and she's coaching Seirin for the Winter Cup! Meet Wakahisa Hana, the new coach for Seirin. After Riko had an accident that led her to the hospital, her best friend, Hana, took on the role to make Seirin win. Turns out that Kuroko knew her from his childhood. Will Seirin win with a new coach?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES THE HANA, AUNT CHIYO, AND THE UNCLE.**

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE: MEET THE FLOWER_

* * *

"Kuroko-kun!" A little girl with chocolate brown hair ran to a teal-haired boy. "Hana-chan, what brings you here?" Kuroko asked her. "Kuroko-kun! How dare you try to leave our neighborhood without me knowing! Why didn't you tell me that you were moving today?!" Light blue tears were streaming down the young girl's face. Kuroko smiled sadly, "I know, it's sudden for me too. I thought I was moving next Tuesday, but I found out that it was today. I'm sorry Hana-chan…" He reached out a small pink box and gave it to her. "This is my gift for you." "T…T…Thank you Kuroko-kun!" She stopped her tears with her hand and opened the box. Sparkling in the sunlight, it was a necklace; a necklace with a flower charm. Putting it on instantly, she smiled brightly. "Hana-chan," Kuroko began," promise me one thing." Hana looked at him with her aquamarine eyes curiously. "Promise me…that if we meet again in the future, we will play one-on-one with each other," Kuroko stated. She grinned at him," You're on, Tetsuya."

**11 years later**

"Tokyo is sure busier than ever," Hana sighed as she walked out of the airport. "Aunt Chiyo! You're here already?!" Hana smiled and waved to her beloved family member she hasn't seen for a year. Aunt Chiyo made her way to Hana and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much, so I came 2 hours early. You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you!" Aunt Chiyo grinned happily at her niece. Giggling, the two made their way to the aunt's car. "I can't wait to hear all about your trip to Korea. But you must be tired so I'll let you rest," Aunt Chiyo stated. "Okay," Hana yawned as she closed her eyes.

That night, Hana told her uncle and aunt all about her trip to Korea. "It was pretty cool," she ended her story with that statement. They all ate the wonderful food Aunt Chiyo prepared for her return to Japan. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she whispered," Goodnight, uncle and aunt." Walking to her room slowly, she plopped on her bed, sleeping instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Hana dressed into her uniform for her first day of school. Putting on her flower necklace, she grabbed her school bag. "I'm leaving for school!" She yelled at her guardians. Quickly, she speed off to Seirin.

"Students, this is your new classmate, Wakahisa Hana," the teacher announced. "Hajimemashte! I hope I have a nice bond with you all!" Hana smiled brightly. "Hana, you can sit in front of Kagami Taiga, the gentlemen with the red hair," the teacher spoke to her. Walking to her new seat, the guy glared at her. _Sheesh, does this guy have a problem?_ She thought, as the teacher told them to open their textbooks to page 108.

* * *

After school ended, she walked around the place to see if there was anything exciting going on. She was about to leave, but stopped when she heard basketballs bouncing. She followed to where the sound was heard which was the gym. Peeking inside, her eyes widened when she saw her best friend.

"RIKKKKOOOO!" Hana ran to her onee-chan and hugged her tightly. "Hana-chan?!" Riko exclaimed as the two girls giggled.

"I haven't seen you since you were in 5th grade!"

"I missed you so much! Your hair! Your beautiful long hair! Why did you cut it!"

The two girls embraced themselves again as the boys stared at them. "Uhh, Coach, who is this?" Fukuda asked nervously. "Eh? Oh, this is-" the Coach's words got cut off as Kuroko finished it for her.

"Wakahisa Hana."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi! This is mintykitties, author of this story. I'm kind of uneasy and nervous about this story, because I'm not sure if it's good enough… (sigh) But please review and I would be happy to get some advice. Please tell me how I should make the story better! BTW: In the beginning of the story, Hana and Kuroko are 5 years old. Also, "hajimemashte" means "nice to meet you" in Japanese. Hana's eyes are aquamarine, but I also wanted her to have emerald green eyes. I couldn't decide, but for now I gave her aquamarine eyes. Can you vote if you want her to have aquamarine eyes or emerald green eyes? Lastly, Hana's first name is Hana, and her last name is Wakahisa. The reason why I'm telling you this is because I didn't know if in Japan you introduce yourself by last name first. Anyway, thank you for reading this story! ^^


End file.
